


And Now I Sit Me Down To Sleep

by Spindizzy



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is literally Solo and Gaby arguing over who gets the couch. Literally that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now I Sit Me Down To Sleep

Solo hit the couch first, sinking into the couch cushions and toeing off his shoes. He stretched out with a groan, leaving his arms sprawled over the back of the couch. He'd get up in just a moment. Crawl off to his own hotel room. Run a bath deep enough to drown in. Perhaps even charm one of the maids into washing his back for him. Just as soon as he had the energy to move.

Illya solved the problem for him by settling in next to him, moving slowly and carefully so as not to jostle his burden. He'd carried Gaby up from the car in a blanket - her shoes had apparently been sacrificed to wedge down the accelerator of a car that she'd needed to go over a cliff quite quickly, and Swedish winters hadn't been designed to accommodate barefoot women in minidresses. Solo half expected Illya to do his usual awkward dance around Gaby - sometimes it seemed like half of the entertainment Solo got from their missions was watching the Red Peril slink around a woman half his size like he wasn't sure which one of them was going to break if they touched each other. To his surprise, Illya just tipped his head down so that his head was resting against hers, one arm curled gently around her back. Even more surprising though, Gaby allowed it. She shifted so that her head was tucked into Illya's shoulder and her feet rested squarely in Solo's lap.

"I should go." Solo tried. He wasn't sure what was going on, but if Illya and Gaby were tired enough that they couldn't get in their own way, he was probably not welcome. But when he shifted, Gaby dug her heel into his thigh, making him hiss. "What?"

"We're comfortable."

"I thought you might be more comfortable with some... privacy."

Gaby raised her eyebrows at him. Somehow, without quite noticing it, he'd let his hand curl around the back of Illya's neck. His other hand had ended up on Gaby's ankle. But all she said was "Do not wake him."

Solo thought very carefully about the long walk back to his hotel room. Illya, warm beneath his hand. Gaby, watching him with narrowed eyes. How he could certainly escape without disturbing either of them, but he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"I can't wait to see you explain this to him in the morning," Solo said, and finally let his eyes close.


End file.
